


Missing The Point

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Comics Fic (DC, JLU, etc.) [20]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League, Justice League International (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Guy Is Tired Of This Bullshit, M/M, Pining, Seduction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: Ted knows he's missing something important. And he's trying, really he is, but he just doesn't know what.





	Missing The Point

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 12/26/2005, with the author's note:  
> "Okay, so...I don't know if this really counts as "fixing," "semi-fixing," or "happy." But by this series's standards, I think it's pretty darn close. How does Ted feel about all this? Haha, check the pairing list. ^_^"
> 
> [All other entries in this series have been backdated to their original posting date.]

Ted knows he's missing something important. And he's trying, really he is, but he just doesn't know _what_.

 

Some days he thinks it has something to do with the way Guy glares at him so hard he wants to shudder and check himself for eye-shaped burns. Others he thinks it's something about those... _looks_ Booster gives him when the man thinks he isn't looking.

 

No one ever mentioned how confusing coming back from the dead was. Ted thinks there should be informative pamphlets. "So You've Returned From The Dead: Everything you ever wanted to know but were too afraid to ask about getting your life back on track." Or maybe a support group. Resurrectees Anonymous.

 

_Hi, my name is Blue Beetle. I've been clean and living for almost a month now. My best friend looks at me like I'm still dead, and my former teammate looks at me like he wishes I was._

 

_Hi, Blue Beetle!_

 

Sometimes he gets really fed up with it all and wishes someone would just _tell him_ what the hell he did to Guy that he hates Ted so much. What happened to Booster while he was gone. What the hell he's _missing_.

 

But somehow he just can't bring himself to ask.

 

Then there are the other looks.

 

Being a superhero is dangerous. Being involved, in any way, with a superhero is almost as dangerous, and sometimes more so.

 

He wonders if the others who came back ever get the looks, or if he's just lucky. The looks that say just as clearly as words, "Why you and not them?" Why not my friend, my relative, my lover? What makes _you_ so special?

 

Ted wishes he knew, wishes he had _anything_ to tell them. Any comfort to give, or even just justification for his continued existence. He _wishes_ he could, but he can't. He doesn't remember _anything_.

 

He knows how he died, because he's been told and he saw some of the security footage. But no matter how many times he watches it, he doesn't feel an ache in his arm where the OMAC broke it. He doesn't remember his thoughts as he watches himself on film speaking his last words.

 

He doesn't know what it's like to die. And sometimes he wishes he would at least get a headache while watching it, so he could feel some sort of connection to what happened but he _doesn't_.

 

Ted Kord and Blue Beetle might as well be two completely different people, for all that he has most of his memory and he still wears the suit.

 

So it almost comes as a relief when Guy demands his presence at Booster's apartment, under threat of "don't ask." He might suspect the man of planning to kill him, if he weren't so sure for some reason that Guy wouldn't do that in front of Booster. Or at least not where Booster could see the bloodstains.

 

When he arrives, Booster is surprised but pleased. When Guy arrives moments later, Booster is edgy and suspicious. So is Ted. Apparently Guy didn't let Booster in on whatever he's up to.

 

"I'm tired of this, so it ends here and now," Guy says irritably. And maybe, Ted thinks, just a little tiredly.

 

"What?" Ted asks, and he's hoping against hope that things will finally start to make sense now.

 

" _Guy_ ," Booster warns. Something in his eyes is pleading with the man, and for a split second it looks like Guy might actually give in.

 

But then Guy's eyes narrow and his jaw firms like he's about to get into a brawl, and for some reason the words "one punch" are echoing through Ted's brain without any sort of explanation or context. "Tell him, Gold, dammit. I...can't keep watchin' you _do_ this to yourself. One way or another, it stops."

 

"Why do you _care_ , Guy?" Booster hisses. "It doesn't involve you."

 

Ted knows, intellectually, that Guy Gardner isn't an emotional wasteland. It still surprises him when Booster's words evoke a hurt look on the man's face. It surprises him even more when Guy steps toward Booster, grabs the front of his shirt, and kisses him. Hard.

 

Staring at them as Booster's body leans into Guy's touch, he can't deny that they've clearly been intimate before. Ted feels something burning and clenching in his gut at the knowledge. Jesus Christ, how could he have missed it? How long have they been fucking behind his back?!

 

(Why does it matter? Dammit, why does it _matter_?)

 

When Guy breaks the kiss, he doesn't pull away. Instead he whispers, "The hell it doesn't involve me. I know what you _taste_ like, Booster."

 

But Booster isn't meeting his eyes, and Ted's fists are clenched at his sides even though he doesn't understand why. When Booster does look up, his eyes are big and blue and _wet_ and Ted feels the urge to...to...to do _something_. What, he doesn't know, and it's killing him that he can't remember _why_ this is all so hugely, hideously important.

 

"What—" Ted starts, but Booster's eyes snap to meet his and there's _something_ there that hurts.

 

"You were dead," Booster says—no, _pleads_. "I was— It— I missed you, Ted. And-and...I needed...I needed...." When he trails off, Ted can tell it's not because he's run out of words but because he's run out of voice.

 

The way Booster says it, like he's begging for Ted to understand and forgive, it's like...it's like....

 

"Oh my god," Ted murmurs.

 

Before he can ask, Guy has moved away from Booster and grabbed Ted's arm in a grip that he can tell is going to leave bruises. He leans in so close Ted can feel warm breath brushing over his ear, setting off goosebumps on his arms and raising the hair on the back of his neck. When Guy speaks, his voice is a whisper too carefully quiet for Booster to hear but echoing through Ted's brain like a megaphone. "You hurt him again I swear to God I will _fucking_ kill you, Beetle. You broke him once, I won't stand by and watch you do it again."

 

And just like that Ted gets it. All the pieces of the puzzle that haven't been fitting right fall into place to form a picture that makes his insides squirm.

 

Booster's been waiting for Ted to remember he loves him. Guy hates him for it.

 

But Ted still doesn't remember. He's trying, god he's _trying_...but the memories just won't come.

 

Ted remembers being Booster's friend. Best friend, certainly, but...only that.

 

Closing his eyes, Ted hangs his head. "I don't...remember," he admits quietly.

 

When he looks up, Guy is examining him with a narrow-eyed glare, frowning. Behind him, Booster looks like a kicked puppy.

 

It's because he's mentally kicking himself for hurting his best friend that he misses it. The moment of decision in Guy. All he knows is that one moment he's looking at Booster, the next moment Guy's hand is lifting his chin and his lips are descending on Ted's and he's being _kissed_.

 

It's...been a while. That's the only explanation he'll accept right now. Because he's kissing back and he's got _Guy Gardner's tongue_ in his mouth, stroking against his own. Guy's hand slides from his chin to his neck, curling fingers against the back of his head.

 

"Can you taste him, Beetle?" Guy breathes into his mouth. "How'd you forget that?" He moves and when he speaks again his tongue flickers across Ted's ear, sending hot-cold electricity shooting down his spine. "How'd you forget those little moans he makes? The way he begs so pretty.... You know he calls your name when he comes? _Harder_ , Ted. Please...please... _Ted_."

 

Ted quietly gasps, feeling his skin prickling with heat even as his brain suddenly supplies a sensory memory of hands on his back. Large, male hands pressing against him, urging him on....

 

When he opens eyes he doesn't remember closing, he sees Guy smirking at him. Behind him, Booster is flushed and hopeful, and comes willingly when Guy beckons him closer. Nerves sparking wildly, Ted can only watch as Guy positions a confused (aroused) Booster in front of him, as if putting him on display for Ted.

 

Booster shivers as Guy slides an arm around his waist from behind, his other hand tangling itself in Booster's hair. Using his grip on Booster's hair, Guy tilts the man's head, baring his neck as he runs his tongue over the flushed skin. As Guy nuzzles Booster's ear, pressing the man closer with a hand flat on his stomach, Ted can see the thin trail of saliva on Booster's neck.

 

"Any of this ringing a bell?" Guy murmurs, staring at him intently. Ted would swear he looks smug. "No? How 'bout this?"

 

Then he's on Booster's neck again, licking his way down to a spot that has Booster panting when he gently bites down, then sucks. Booster raises an unsteady hand to cup the back of Guy's head, breathy moans encouraging the attention.

 

"Listen to that," Guy groans, sliding a hand up under Booster's shirt and baring the taut, muscled abdomen underneath it. "Did he ever make that sound for you, Beetle? Did you ever do it _hard_ against a wall 'cause you were so hot for him? Ever leave hickeys all down his spine just because you _could_? C'mon, Ted, I can _tell_ you like what you see."

 

Ted doesn't know how or when, but suddenly he's there, kissing Guy over Booster's shoulder just to shut him up so maybe his brain won't dribble out his ears. Booster's hand is squeezing his shoulder encouragingly and Ted's hands are wandering over Booster's chest.

 

It's not... _quite_ that he remembers this. It's more that his body does. And Ted's body is happy that Ted's finally gotten with the program, even if it isn't quite used to Guy being there. But Guy doesn't give any indication that he's going to let go of Booster any time soon, so Ted's body isn't going to argue just as long as he's willing to share.

 

Ted isn't sure what to make of it all, but then Booster winds an arm around Ted's shoulders and pulls him in to kiss once he lets go of Guy and then he's _there_. Ted knows this. Somehow he _knows_ this, like a really good dream that he forgot until he had it again. He's not sure how he really feels about Guy, but if he's making Booster's tongue curl like that then he can stay.

 

"Booster—" Ted starts.

 

Booster cuts him off with another kiss, then moans, "Yes."

 

"Booster—"

 

Booster turns his head to cut Guy off with a kiss as well. "Yes."

 

When Ted opens his mouth to speak again, Booster growls irritably, " _Yes_. You both know where the bedroom is. Let's _go_."

 

Guy smirks at Ted over Booster's shoulder, and Ted decides to follow his lead. He _doesn't_ , actually, remember where the bedroom is.

 

But he's hoping he remembers when he gets there.


End file.
